drakegrahamfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Me
"Miss Me" is the third single[2] by Canadian recording artist, Drake from his debut album''Thank Me Later. The song features label mate and Young Money founder Lil Wayne. Produced by Drake's long-time collaborators Boi-1da and 40, the track was released as the third official single from his debut album Thank Me Later. It debuted and peaked at number fifteen on ''Billboard, becoming the third consecutive track to attain chart success from the album. On March 30, 2011 the track was certified Gold by the RIAA for sales of 500,000 copies in the US.[3] Background The song was originally by rapper Bun B featuring Drake for his 3rd album, Trill OG, with a different chorus, entitled "All Night Long." [4] A version with Drake's and Bun B's verses and the final chorus was released as the "OG Mix", which is the official remix of the song, on September 13, 2010 on Bun B's Twitter page. The song samples "Wildflower" by Hank Crawford.[5] Music video'''' The music video was directed by Anthony Mandler. Drake shot his scenes on July 15, 2010.[6] Shots of Lil Wayne were filmed in early 2010 by director David Rousseau before Wayne went to jail.[7] The video premiered at 8 PM Eastern Standard Time on August 19, 2010 on MTV.[8] Mandler told MTV that the video was a particular challenge because Lil Wayne's footage was shot prior to Mandler coming onboard as director, he said: "It wasn't shot the way I would have shot it, so I had to come up with a world where I had ultimate control. I think with Drake, we're always looking for overarching themes. We're always looking for bigger themes to hang our hat on. With 'Miss Me,' what was interesting to me was not the idea of 'miss me because Wayne was going to jail.' Because it was deeper than that. It was the attainability verses the unattainability. And how stars and people who are public figures are expected to sit on a platform and be grabbed and watched and photographed and controlled. The idea for me was, what happens if it's not that clear, everything is a click off, all these unrelated scenarios are related by a textual theme and trying to play that into that, rather than some straight narrative, because we didn't have control ... 'cause we didn't have Wayne". The director said he incorporated a set where everything was slightly off. The set was built with a converging ceiling, in order to appear smaller. The lead actress in the video was never fully shown. The Young Money star appears but then quickly disappears". The video closes with a memory of a lost friend.[9] Lyrics Drake: I said tell me what's really going on Drizzy back up in this thing I'm ready, what's happening Gon for surgery but now I'm back again I'm bout my paper like a muthfucking scratch and win World Series attitude, champagne bottle life Nothing ever changes so tonight is like tomorrow night I will have a model wife your bitch is as hot as ice Every time you see me I look like I hit the lotto twice (Drake you got em right) Yeah I got em Bun I love myself because I swear their life is just not as fun Neks got the weed, Hush got a gun CJ's got my credit cards and a lot of ones Yeah, I'm in the city of the purple sprite Someone tell Maliah I'm on fire she should work tonight Call her King of Diamonds and tell China it'd be worth the flight I'll be at my table stacking dollar's to the perfect height Work something twirk something basis She just tryna make it so she right here gettin naked I don't judge her, I don't judge her But I could never love her cause to her I'm just a rapper And soon she'll have met another That's why me and lil jazz bout to spaz can you keep up I'm just feeling sorry for whoever got to sweep up Yeah, bills everywhere, trill everything And Drake just stand for Do Right And Kill Everything I love Nicki Minaj I told her I'd admit it I hope one day we get married just to say we fucking did it And girl I'm fucking serious I'm with it if you with it Cause your verses turn me on and your pants are mighty fitted Uh, damn, I think you caught me in a moment Like I catch em stealing flows cause I swear I never loaned it And life ain't a rehearsal the camera's always rollin' So come and get a portion of this money that we be blowin' Cause it's on... Drake Yeah girl it's on You know what it is when I finally make it home I just hope that you miss me a little when I'm gone Yeah, that you miss me a little when I'm gone And you just tell me what you down for Anything you down for I know things have changed Know I used to be around more But you should miss a little when I'm gone I just hope that you miss me a little when I'm gone, gone Wayne: Oooh shit, Muthafucker God Damn Kicking bitches out the Condo like pam Getting money everyday I'm a ground hog Bout to scoop your girl up like a ground ball I walk light so I don't piss the ground off Man I swear my bitches do it till they suck the brown off Erghhhh, that's nasty Yes I am Weezy but I ain't asthmatic James Bain cologne, honey I put on Make em run and tell your friends like a marathon Voice baritone haters carry on Beat the pussy up, call me Larry Holmes Young Money's Jerry Sloan I turn every stone When she masturbate to me, that's how she learn every song To women I condone better write me when I'm gone No I'm not that thuggish not that ruggish but I do pack Bone Uhh, I'm a love machine And I won't work for nobody but you It's only me and her because the Bugatti a coupe It's blood gang slime but I parlay with Snoop I ain't lying I shoot You don't need signs for proof Turn you to a vegatable like you lining soup And when I'm in the booth, bitch, the lion is loose Man I got so many styles, I am a group Damn, I'll be gone till November Fuck it I ain't trippin, I know Drizzy gon' kill em' I'm sticking to the script like lint on denim Mama say it "if the rules ain't bent don't bend em'" Real nigga talking Shut the fuck up hoe Gotta do it one time for Haiti, wattup zoe Weezy F Baby and the F is for Front do' Cause that's where I bring it, Soo if you bang it, mothafucka Chorus Chart performance As a promotional single, "Miss Me" shot onto the Billboard Hot 100 at number 15 for its debut, making it his highest charting U.S debut off ''Thank Me Later. It then fell to number 76 in the next several weeks, but once it was released as an official single it rebounded to number 39. Category:Singles Category:Thank Me Later Singles Category:2010 Singles